Composer Island
About Composer Island is an Island added in the My Singing Monsters 2.0.3 Update on November 17, 2016. What sets it apart from other Islands, however, is that- like the name suggests- the player can create their own Monster song. Also unlike other islands, all Monsters are automatically unlocked, ignoring the player's level. Also unique to other islands, Composer Island's Colossal also sometimes opens its eyes once in a while. To edit a Monster's song, the player must first purchase a Monster that they want to compose a song for. All Single Element Monsters cost 2,000 , all Double Element Monsters cost 4,000 , all Triple Element Monsters cost 8,000 , and all Quadruple Element monsters cost 16,000 . Multiple Monsters of the same species can be placed on Composer Island. Once the player unlocks Composer Island/returns to it, they will be asked to choose a song. By default, the player starts out with one song. However, you can purchase more; the second song can be bought for 50 , a third for 100 , a fourth for 200 and a fifth for 400 . The monsters on Composer Island do not give money and cannot be fed. Indigenous Monsters The Monsters of Composer Island are of the Plant, Cold, Air, Earth, Water, and Spectral (Glowbes) Elements. Monsters, with exception of Glowbes, on Composer Island may be biggified as well. Only the Natural Monsters, in their non-Rare versions, as well as Glowbes are available for purchase on Composer Island. Rocks, Trees and Decoration/Structures Composer Island has no rocks or trees to clear. You cannot buy Structures or Decorations on Composer Island. Monsters you currently cannot purchase are all Ethereal Monsters, All Seasonal Monsters, Supernatural Monsters (Wubbox and the Wublins), Dipsters, Werdos, All Rare Monsters & Epic Monsters, and Shugabush and the Shugafam. Music Composer Island does not have official music. Created by the player, Composer Island's song can vary immensely. Each song can be as short as one bar (on an x/8 time signature) to as long as 64 bar (on a x/4 time signature, or 128 bars on x/8, or 32 bars on x/2) The default tempo for Composer Island is 120 beats per minute. The Island's default key and time signature are C Major/A Minor and 4/4, respectively. The actual tempo can vary from 40 beats per minute all the way to 480 beats per minute. Time signatures work a bit differently, as both parts of it can be changed. The top part of the time signature can be from 1 to 12, while the bottom part can be changed to either 2, 4, or 8. The key signature can be changed from C Major/A Minor to C Sharp Major/A Sharp Minor. The Castle does not play a bass, and cannot be edited to do so. Castle Upgrades Composer Island does not require castle upgrades. However, Composer Island has a maximum of 40 Beds. In addition, Monsters now only consume one bed on this island (as in one monster equals one bed). Glowbes take up 0 beds. This means one of every Natural Monster can be placed here, and as many Glowbes as one wishes. Creating a Song To create a song for a Monster, tap on the Monster you would like to create a song for and click the Compose button. A screen that looks like a musical sheet will appear. From here, the player can edit things like the key signature, the time signature, and the song's tempo. To create a sound, tap on any of the lines present on the musical sheet. On the sheet, there is a staff with seven sections (15, if you include the top and the bottom lines). After tapping on the staff, your Monster's egg should appear where you tapped. You might see a green triangle next to the note you placed. This means you can extend the note and make it sound longer. Some monster don’t have this effect. It is important to note that you cannot have two notes in the same column. If you feel like that creating the same notes over and over again is a hassle, click on any staff's number and click the Copy button. If you click on another staff number, you can paste the same notes into that staff. You can also cut notes by clicking the Cut button, left of the Copy button. After you are done experimenting, press the Save button to save your song. When you get back to the Island, the Monster should start playing your custom song. You can even assign completely different songs for the same species of monster and they will sing completely different songs. If you are not content with the song you have created, you may edit said song. You can remove a Monster's song by pressing the Clear button, or load and save tracks by pressing the Load Track and Save Tracks located in the top left corner of the screen. You can show other Monster tracks by pressing the Show & Hide button near the Load Track and Save Track buttons, which will display Eggs from other Monsters on the musical scoring (they are only shadows to avoid confusion, however). By tapping on the number above each bar, you can find options to copy and paste bars. If you have a bar that you need to repeat, rather than adding the notes manually, you can copy the bar, and paste it. If you have several bars, say 4 in 4/4 time signature (the default), that need repeating, switch to a longer Time Signature, such as 8/2 by enabling the Advanced options, and tapping the time signature values (top and bottom). By doing so, the 4 bars become a single bar, which you can then copy, and paste, saving quite a bit of work especially if you're trying to fill out the original 64 bars (by switching to 8/2, there are only 16 bars). Changing the Time Signature in this way doesn't affect how your song sounds, and you can always switch back to 4/4. Note that selling a Monster does not save its song, but all of the other species songs are saved. In this case, you need to press "Save Track" to save the track; pressing "Save" only saves the song changes. Monster music Different monsters of course make different music. The way they are used can make a different effect in the song. A good idea is to play around with these features of each monster to find the right monster to make your songs sound great. Click on Composer Island Music for more information about each monster's musical information and how they may be suitable for certain types of music. Gallery file:Version 2.0.3 of My Singing Monsters - Part 2 File:Mammott archipelago|Example of using the same monsters but different parts Composer Island - My First Song|Sample full song 1 Sample Composer Island - Qwertyxp2000|Sample full song 2 Cover Contest Update!|Sample full song 3 Tutorialincomposer.png Selectislandcomposer.png Welcomecomposer.png Whatnew2.0.3.png Notesoflength.png|Extended and unextended notes of a Tweedle ComposerIslandGlowbes.PNG|Glowbes on Composer Island Notes *In Big Blue Bubbles 2018 Extra Life livestream, it was revealed that Composer Island is canon to the games' overall plot despite the creative freedom available for players. *Composer Island is the first island where all Monsters take up only one bed, except Glowbes, which take up no beds. *Composer Island is the first island to allow duplicate Monster species to have different sounds. *Composer Island is a very, very unique aspect to be introduced into My Singing Monsters. It is the first Island of its kind, and mostly eliminates the need to use editing programs and video software to create custom songs. *Currently, Composer Island is the largest island in the game. *Composer Island's Colossal is the very first Colossal to show any signs of life. If a player waits long enough, it will open its eyes, look around and close them again. It seems to do this at random intervals. *On Composer Island, Thumpies have a different idle animation, bouncing on the stump. *The Island's white "hair" is a reference to Mozart, a famous composer. *Currently, only 5 different Composer Islands can be owned by one game account at maximum. *The highest note pitched monsters (singing or pitched instruments) can sing/play is C. This can be done by writing down B#, equivalent to C♮. *In version 2.1.0, notes of length added to some monsters making it possible to add duration to the notes. *During the 5th Anniversary, on September 29th, the Composer Island songs were all 50% off to buy. *During Halloween 2017, Composer Island suffered multiple monster costume glitches, most notably Reedling, but also including Thumpies and Mammott. *Composer Island is the second island to have one permanent castle tier. The first is Gold Island. * This island's market is the only time where monsters with more than one element can be bought with coins. * There is a stand-alone app called My Singing Monsters: Composer, which works a bit like Composer Island except with it’s offline and has more features. External Links *Tutorial Category:Composer Island Category:Islands